1. Related Cases
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures that are made up of a plurality of panels that have different shapes and sizes, so as to enhance the utility and variety of use for these collapsible structures.
3. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently many collapsible structures that are being provided for use by children and adults. Examples of these collapsible structures are illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,954 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,772 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,915 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,101 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,446 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 (McLeese), U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,592 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,533 (Ziglar), U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,188 (Kellogg et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), among others. These collapsible structures are supported by one or more frame members that can be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure. These collapsible structures can be used in a wide variety of applications, such as containers, tents, play structures, executive toys, shelters, sports structures, and others. As a result, collapsible structures have become very popular.
Even though these collapsible structures exhibit surprising versatility in their utility and wide-ranging applications, the consumer is always demanding greater enhancements, better and more features, added convenience, and other related factors. For example, in most of the structures described in the patents set forth above, the panels that make up the final structure are usually of the same size and shape. This may place limitations on the shapes and sizes of the resulting structures.
Thus, there remains a need to provide collapsible structures that have increased variety of play, entertainment value, and utility.
The present invention provides a collapsible structure having at least three foldable frame members, each having a folded and an unfolded orientation. The structure has a fabric material covering portions of each frame member to form a panel for each frame member, with each panel further including a left side, a bottom side and a right side, with the left side of each panel coupled to the right side of an adjacent panel, and the right side of each panel coupled to the left side of another adjacent pane. The bottom side of at least one panel is positioned at a higher vertical level than the bottom side of at least one other panel.